undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Under Fantasy XIII
|date = November 9, 2017 |website = DeviantArt |type = Crossover |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = Written Story |status = In Progress |creator = mryoshiyoshi}} Under Fantasy XIII is an AU created by mryoshiyoshi. The AU is about the characters from Undertale being replaced with characters from Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Some enemies are characters from The Battle Cats. The characters personality are a combination between their original counterpart and the role that they take. About the AU The AU is about the Undertale Characters and Areas being from the Final Fantasy XIII Trilogy and The Battle Cats. For example Noel will take the role of Sans and the character's personality will be a combination between Sans and Noel. The music will have the themes from their respective games remixed into the roles they possess. Character Changes Main Character Changes * Frisk - Aoede * Flowey - Galenth Dysley * Toriel - Serah Farron * Ruins Dummy - Nora Estheim * Napstablook - Hope Estheim * Sans - Noel Kreiss * Papyrus - Sazh Katzroy * Dogamy - Gadot * Dogaressa - Lebreau * Monster Kid - Dajh Katzroy * Grillby - Amodar * Gaster - Caius Ballad * Mad Dummy - Bartholomew Estheim * Red - Paddra Nsu-Yeul * Undyne - Oerba Yun Fang * Alphys - Lightning "Claire" Farron * Mettaton - Save Point * Royal Guard 01 - Maqui * Royal Guard 02 - Yuj * Muffet - Chocolina * Mettaton EX - Oerba Dia Vannile * Asgore - Snow Villiers * Asriel - Cid Raines * Chara - Lumina Supporting Character Changes * Snowdrake - Mog * Nice Cream Guy - * Lesser Dog - Chocobo Chick * Greater Dog - Golden Chocobo * Doggo - Kory (Battle Cats) * Snowdin Shopkeeper - Holy Valkyrie Cat (Battle Cats) * River Person - The Cat God (Battle Cats) * Gerson - Hermit Cat (Battle Cats) * Temmies - Battle Cats (Battle Cats) * Tem (Tem Shop) - Gamatoto (Battle Cats) * Bratty and Catty - * Burgerpants - * Omega Flowey - Barthandelus/Orphan * Asriel Dreemurr 1st Form - Cid Raines Cie'th Form * Asriel Dreemurr 2nd Form - Bhunivelze 'Location Changes' * Ruins - New Bodhum * Snowdin - Archylte Steppe * Snowdin Town - Oerba * Waterfall - Sunleth Waterscape * Hotland - Euride Gorge * True Lab - Bresha Ruins * CORE - Augusta Tower * New Home - Yusnaan Other Changes Enemy Changes New Bodhum * Froggit - Spiceacilian * Whimsun - Gremlin * Moldsmal - Miniflan * Migosp - Goblin * Vegetoid - Cactuar * Loox - Gorgonopsid Archylte Steppe * Ice Cap - Caith Sith * Chilldrake - Moogle * Gyftrot - Meonekton * Glyde - Bahamut Cat (Battle Cats) * Jerry - Nekoluga (Battle Cats) Sunleth Waterscape * Aaron - Vali * Woshua - Orobon * Moldbygg - Blue Miniflan * Shyren - Moneko (Battle Cats) Euride Gorge * Vulkin - Alraune * Tsunderplane - Desmond * Pyrope - Skata'ne * So Sorry - Ms. Sign (Battle Cats) Augusta Tower * Final Froggit - Tabasco Toad * Whimsalot - Imp * Astigmatism - Niblet * Madjick - UFO Cat (Battle Cats) * Knight Knight - Titan Cat (Battle Cats) Hard Mode * Moldessa - Rotten Flan * Parsnik - Flowering Cactuar * Migospel - Munchkin Other Character Changes New Bodhum * Micro Froggit - Croakley (Battle Cats) Archylte Steppe (To be Added) * Faun - Pai-Pai (Battle Cats) * Snowman - Totem Cat (Battle Cats) * Inn Keeper 1 - Cruel Angel Clionel (Battle Cats) * Inn Keeper 2 - Clionel's Children (Battle Cats) * Rabbit Kid - Rhett * Rabbit Girl and Cinnamon - * Gift Bear - * Politics Bear - * Scarf Mouse - * Nacarat Jester - * Dad Slime - * Kid Slime 1 - * Kid Slime 2 - * Ice Wolf - * Library Lizard - * Library Loox - * Newspaper Editor 1 - * Newspaper Editor 2 - * Big Mouth - * Drunk Bun - * Ugly Fish - * Red Bird - * Punk Hamster - Sunleth Waterscape (To be Added) * Echo Flower Explainer - * Loren - * Ferry - * Onionsan - * Clam Girl - * Small Bird - * Snail 1 - * Snail 2 - * Snail 3 - * Bob - * Ragel - * Elder Puzzler - Euride Gorge (To be Added) * Clam Guy - * Business Dude 1 - * Business Dude 2 - * Fox Head - * Fuku Fire - * Skateboard Girl - * Heats Flamesman - * Hot Dog Harpy - * Hot Dog Vulkin - * Scared Donut Guy - * Diamond Boy 1 - * Diamond Boy 2 - * Dress Lion - Augusta Tower (To be Added) * Diamond Receptionist - * Hand Receptionist - * Sad Dragon - * Shambling Mass - * Business Manticore - * MTT Resort Janitor - * Fish Receptionist - * Snowdrake's Father - * Charles - * Oni - * Ficus Licker - Story Long ago people lived peacefully on the world of Gran Pulse. However a war took place between Pulse and Cocoon. After many years, the rebellion was forced to retreat. They would form their own land to protect from the Sanctum. To eventually rise again. Gran Pulse 003 AF Those who enter the rebellion area cannot ever return. Boss Battles True Pacifist New Bodhum * Nora Estheim * Hope Estheim * Serah Farron Archylte Steppe * Gadot and Lebreau * Golden Chocobo * Sazh Katzroy Sunleth Waterscape * Bartholomew Estheim * Paddra Nsu-Yeul * Oerba Yun Fang Euride Gorge * Maqui and Yuj * Ms. Sign (Battle Cats) * Chocolina Augusta Tower * Oerba Dia Vannile Yusnaan * Snow Villiers * Barthandelus/Orphan * Cid Raines (Final Boss) Genocide (LV when boss is killed) New Bodhum * Gatekeeper Serah (LV 5) Archylte Steppe * Amodar (LV 10) Sunleth Waterscape * Caius Ballad (LV 14) * Dajh Katzroy (LV 18) * Fang the Furious (LV 19) Euride Gorge * Noel Kreiss (LV 20) Augusta Tower * Vanille "V 2.0" (LV 27) Bresha Ruins * Lightning NEO (LV 29) Yusnaan * Disbelief Sazh (LV 30) * King Snow (LV GENOCIDE) (Final Boss) Trivia * When doing a Genocide Route after you have killed all but one of a certain enemy, the "Last One" of that enemy will appear and will be much harder to kill than their regular counterparts. This feature was implemented from Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. * Mixtures of this AU can exist such as Swap Fantasy XIII (Underswap), Shift Fantasy XIII (Storyshift), Outer Fantasy XIII (Outertale), Fell Fantasy XIII (Underfell) and Glitch Fantasy XIII (Glitchtale). There are different concepts for these mixture AUs however. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious Category:Written story